I Want You!
by Raffa Agustin
Summary: Full of  LEMON inside, first fict. no flame please...


fict pertama gue, mudah2an pada suka yah, amin! HEHEHEHEE

Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

Saat aku melihatnya, dia begitu cantik sehingga aku tak kuasa menahan hormonku, namaku Itachi Uchiha, berumur 18 tahun, aku sedang melihat adik kelasku yang bernama haruno Sakura, gadis yang sangat cantik dan baik, dia beberapa kali menolongku untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan osis. Dan hari ini, aku memberanikan diri untuk mengajaknya berpacaran.

"Sakura." Aku memanggilnya yang sedang berbicara dengan temannya.

"Ah, kak Itachi." Sapa Sakura tersenyum padaku.

"Waaah, kak Itachi ada apaa? Kok mencari Sakura? Kenapa tidak mencariku?" kata temannya yang berambut pirang.

"Ng,aku menyukaimu, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" aku langsung menembaknya didepan teman-temannya. Aku melihatnya terkejut, dia pun memegang tanganku.

"Ng, aku mau kak." Dia menyetujuinya, aku senang sekali sehingga ingin sekali memeluknya disitu, tapi terlalu banyak orang yang sedang melihat.

"Ehem, kalau begitu, pulang sekolah aku tunggu diluar." Ucapku dan akupun langsung pergi meninggalkannya.

Sakura POV

"Ya tuhan, kalian lihat kan tadi, akhirnya dia menyatakan cintanya padaku." Teriakku gembira.

"Bagus, karena dia sudah menyatakan cintanya padamu, malam ini kau harus menjadikannya dia milikmu." Kata Ino asal-asalan.

"Ha? Kau gila! Baru saja jadian!" bantahku yang sangat panic, aku tidak mau dicap wanita murahan oleh kak Itachi.

"Tidak apa, aku yakin kak Itachi juga menginginkanmu." Kata Ino.

"Apa benar begitu?" tanyaku ragu.

"Iya, percaya padaku."

Normal POV

Sepulang sekolah, Itachi menunggu Sakura didepan gerbang sekolah, begitu Sakura datang, itachi langsung menggandenganya, Sakura merasakan tangan Itachi berkeringat, Sakura tersenyum kecil dan menempelkan tubuhnya dilengan Itachi.

"Kak, aku senang sekali." Ucap Sakura malu-malu.

Itachi melihat wajah Sakura yang begitu cantik, lalu dia dengan berani langsung mengajak Sakura.

"Sakura, maukah kau mampir ke apartemenku?" ajak itachi.

Sakura melihat kearah Itachi yang mukanya memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

'_Saatnya sakura! Ayo bilang iya!'_ kata batin Sakura. "I, iya aku mau."

Mereka pun pergi ke apartmene Itachi yang kosong, begitu sampai disana, Itachi mempersilahkan Sakura duduk, dan dia membuatkan minuman untuk Sakura.

Sakura melihat-lihat ruangan yang begitu rapih itu, bahkan lebih rapih dari kamarnya sendiri.

"Ini tehnya." Itachi memberikan teh pada Sakura.

Mereka berbincang-bincang tentang hobby dan kesukaan mereka, dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara petir menyambar diluar dan hujan turun.

"Waah, hujan deras sekali." Ucap Sakura.

Itachi menghampirinya dan memeluk Sakura dari belakang yangs edang melihat hujan.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menginap saja?" pinta Itachi.

Sakura terdiam saat mendengar Itachi mengatakan hal itu dibelakangnya, lalu dia mengangguk dan mengambil handphonenya untuk menelepon kerumahnya, dia meminta izin untuk menginap karena hujan deras, dan kelihatannya dia diperbolehkan untuk menginap.

"A, aku mau mandi dulu." Kata Sakura gugup.

Lalu Sakura pergi ke kamar mandi, dan itachi menyiapkan handuk serta baju ganti untuk Sakura, begitu Sakura keluar, Itachi memberikan handuk dan bajunya untuk Sakura, dan giliran Itachi yang mandi.

'_B, bagaimana ini, apa benar-benar akan melakukan itu?'_ pikir Sakura panic.

Begitu Itachi keluar, Itachi melihat Sakura yang masih memakai handuk berbentuk piyama itu, Itachi memandang Sakura dengan tatapan lembut, dan dia memberanikan dirinya untuk menicum bibir Sakura yang begitu menggoda. Dan menempellah kedua bibir itu.

Sakura merasakan ciuman Itachi yang begitu lembut, lalu perlahan menjadi ganas, lidah itachi memaksa Sakura untuk membuka mulutnya, dan Sakura pun menurutinya, mereka bermain lidah hingga kehabisan nafas.

Itachi menghentikan kegiatan itu untuk mengambil nafas, lalu Itachi membawa Sakura kekamarnya yang gelap itu, dan menutup pintu kamarnya, Sakura yang sangat grogi hanya diam tak bersuara, Itachi mencium Sakura kembali dan melanjutkan pertarungan lidahnya yang tadi, lidah mereka terus berdansa sampai-sampai Sakura tidak bisa menelan ludahnya dan ,menetes di mulutnya, tapi ludah itu berhasil dimasukkan kembali oleh lidah Itachi.

Hasrat Itachi mulai menaik, dia mendudukkan Sakura ditempat tidurnya, dan perlahan membuka handuk berbentuk piyama itu, lalu terekspose lah tubuh Sakura yang begitu indah, sambil berciuman, Itachi meraba payudara Sakura dengan kedua tangannya, Sakura sedikit mengangkat bahunya karena efek dari rabaan Itachi.

"Ngh..ah~" Sakura mendesah dan itu membuat Itachi makin mengganas, dia memindahkan ciumannya, dia menjilati leher Sakura dan telinga Sakura, dia memainkan lidahnya disana.

"Ah~ ah~, hmmmnn enak~" desah Sakura.

Lalu Itachi menurunkan ciumannya lebih bawah, dia menjatuhkan tubuh Sakura dikasur dan membuka semua handuk Sakura, dia menicum payudara sebelah kanan Sakura dan memilin putting sebelah kiri memakai tangannya.

"Mmm...mmm" Itachi mendesah menikmati payudara wanita itu.

"Ngh~ ah~" Sakurapun juga mendesah sambil meremas-remas kepala Itachi.

Itachi makin menguatkan hisapannya, dia menghisap payudara itu sampai memerah, dan berganti ke payudara yang kiri, sudah puas dengan hisapannya, dia menjilati dan memainkan putting Sakura memakai lidahnya.

"Ah~ AAhhh~~~ Ngh~" Sakura mendesah makin hebat.

Itachi menurunkan ciumannya keperut Sakura dan dia membuka paha Sakura lebar-lebar, terlihat Vagina Sakura yang sudah basah dan berdenyut-denyut itu, lalu Itachi memegang kedua paha Sakura dan mengangkatnya, dia menjulurkan lidahnya ke vagina milik Sakura dan menjilatnya pelan-pelan memakai ujung lidahnya.

"Ah~~ AAHHH~~~~" Sakura mendesah makin hebat. "Ngh..Itachi~~ teruskan" pinta Sakura.

Itachi tersenyum karena gadis yang dia cintai itu menyukai atraksinya, lalu Itachi memasukkan lidahnya lebih dalam lagi dan menggoyang-goyangkan lidahnya didalam vagina Sakura.

"AAAHHH~~~ ENAK SEKALI, ITACHI, ENAAK~~~" desah Sakura makin kencang dan mengangkat pinggulnya lebih keatas akibat efek goyangan lidah itu.

Itachi tetap menggoyangkan lidahnya didalam vagina Sakura, karena dia menyukai rasanya, sangat manis, dia menjilat, mengemut, dan sedikit mengigit pelan vagina Sakura.

"I..ITACHI, SEDIKIT LAGI~~ ngh~~…AH~~~ teruskan." Desah Sakura yang otot peurtnya mulai mengejang.

Itachi mempercepat goyangan dan memasukkan lidahnya lebih dalam lagi ke vagina Sakura.

"AAAAHHHH~~~~~ ITACHIIII~~~~" teriak Sakura yang menyemburkan cairan putih kewajah Itachi, Sakura telah mencapai klimaksnya yang pertama. "Ngh..ah~…ngh…" Sakura tetap mendesah menikmati kimaks itu karena Itachi masih saja menjilati vagina Sakura memakai ujung lidahnya.

"Hihii, Itachi hentikan, geli…" ucap Sakura tertawa.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Itachi yang mengelap bibirnya yang basah itu.

"Ya, sangat suka." Jawab Sakura. "Kini giliranmu." Ucap Sakura dengan wajah nakalnya.

Sakura mendorong Itachi, sehingga Itachi berada posisi terlentang. Sakura membuka boxer itachi yang sudah menonjol itu, ketika dia melihat penis Itachi. "Waaaw, besar sekali."

"Hehehehe, ini karena aku terus berlatih dan makan makanan yang sehat." Jawab Itachi.

Sakura tersenyum dan mendekati milik Itachi tang besar itu, dia mencium ujungnya dan memainkannya dengan tangannya yang mungil itu.

"Ah~ Sakura,Sshh, mmmm." Desah itachi yang keenakan.

Sakura tersenyum dan menjilat ujungnya. "Ah~ Sakura, masukkan dimulutmu." Perintah Itachi.

Sakura langsung mengulum milik Itachi seperti memakan lollipop, dia melahap semuanya sampai ujung dan memainkan lidahnya didalam, Sakura merasakan penis Itachi yang hangat itu, dan dia melingkarkan lidahnya disekitar ujung milik Itachi.

"Ah~ Ah~ Ah~, ya, begitu, kau pintar Sakura." Desah itachi sambil memuji Sakura.

Lalu Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan menurunkannya lagi, begitu terus untuk memperkeras rangsangan Itachi.

"Ah~~~ Sakura~~ enak sekali…" deasah Itachi yang meremas kepala Sakura dan memaju mundurkan kepala Sakura memakai tangannya.

Tangan Sakura tidak diam, dia memijat-mijat kedua bola milik Itachi dan itu membuat Itachi makin cepat mengeluarkan klimaksnya.

"SAKURA~~ Ngh…AAAAAAHHH~~" Itachi menyemprotkan klimaksnya dimulut Sakura, dan Sakura menelan semuanya.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Sakura membalas Itachi.

"Hehehe, sangat, tapi permainan belum selesai." Kata Itachi yang langsung membaringkan tubuh Sakura.

"Apa kau siap?" Tanya itachi yang ingin memasukkan penisnya ke vagina Sakura.

"Ya, ciumlah aku selagi kau memulainya." Pinta Sakura.

Itachi mencium mulut Sakura dan mendorongkan penisnya ke vagina Sakura.

"Akh…S…sakiiit…" rintih Sakura.

"Maaf, sakura, maaf." Ucap Itachi sambil mencium kening Sakura, dia menghentikan kegiatan itu sebentar, sampai Sakura memintanya lagi dengan memberi tanda menggoyangkan pinggulnya.

"Hehehe, baiklah." Jawab itachi.

Itachi memaju mundurkan tubuhnya diatas Sakura denga wajah yang sedang menjilati payudara Sakura, Sakura hanya bsia mendesah dan menjambak-jambak rambut Itachi.

"Ngh…ah, ah, ah, ah itachi, enak sekali." Desah Sakura.

"Hah, ah, ah..kau sempit sekali, tapi justru itulah enaknya." Ucap Itachi sambil mendesah dan memaju mundurkan tubuhnya.

Sakura merasa klimaksnya masih lama menggulingkan Itachi kebawah, dia Sakura kini berada diatas Itachi dan menungganginya, dia menggenjot Itachi dengan irama yang pas.

"AH~~ Sakura~~ teruus..teruskan~~~ jangan berhenti, ah, ah,aaaahh." Desah itachi.

"Tidak akan itachi, ngh..aah~ ah, ah." Jawab Sakura sambil mendesah dan terus menggenjotnya dan itu membua kedua payudara Sakura bergoyang, Itachi yang melihat payudara goyang naik turun segera meremas-remasnya.

Setelah 15 menit dengan posisi seperti itu, Itachi merasa vagina Sakura makin menyempit dan penisnya makin mengeras, lalu itachi menggulingkan Sakura kembali.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau yang membuatku klimask." Ucap itachi menggulingkan Sakura lalu terua menydoknya, kali ini lebih keras dan lebih dalam.

"AAhhhh, yaa, disitu, terus itachi~~~ ngh….sedikit lagi~~lebih ce..paaat" pinta Sakura.

"Ok honey." Jawab Itachi, Itachipun mempercepat dorongannya dengan sangat cepat dan kencang.

"Ngh~…aaaahhhh, sedikit lagi….aaaaahhhh…" desah Sakura.

"Sakura, aku…~~ aaaah~~~ mau.." desah Itachi.

"AAAAHH~~~~ aahh, ah, ah , ah." Mereka berdua mendesah bersamaan dengan irama maju mundur yang hebat.

Sampai pada titik klimaksnya itachi mendorong tubuh Sakura dengan kencang dan dalam.

"AAAhhhhh~~~ ITACHI~~~~ Ngh…~~~" Sakura mengeluarkan klimasknya, dia menutup matanya menikmati rasanya itu.

"S…Sakura~~~ aaaahhhhh~ hah…hah…hah…" Itachi sukses mengeluarkan klimaksnya didalam perut Sakura, dia menyemprotkan semuanya, dan bisa Sakura rasakan semprotan itu didalam perutnya.

Lalu Itachi tetap dengan posisi seperti itu, masih memaju mundurkan tubuhnya dengan sangat pelan dan lembut.

"Ngh..ah~ enak sekali Itachi." Desah Sakura.

Itachi mempercepat genjotannya lagi, dan itu membuat mereka klimask ke 3 kalinya.

"AAAHHHH~…." Teriak mereka berdua, lalu Itachi tergeletak disamping Sakura.

"Hah, hah, hah…lelah sekali." Ucap itachi memejamkan matanya sambil memegang payudara Sakura dan meremas remasnya dengan pelan.

Sakura merasakan hormonnya naik lagi ketika Itachi meremas-remas dadanya, dengan melihat kondisi Itachi yang sudah kelelahan, Sakura melakukannya sendiri memakai jarinya.

"Ngh…ah.." Sakura mendesah, itachi yang mendengar Sakura masih mendesah membuka matanya, dan menghentikan kegiatan Sakura, dan menggantikan jari Sakura memakai jarinya, sambil tiduran disamping Sakura, Itachi mengocok-ngocok vagina Sakura.

"Ahh~~ yees!..aahh…aaaaahhhh~~" Sakura klimaks ke 4 kalinya, Itachi mencabut jarinyanya dan menjilat hasil klimaks Sakura.

"Sudah puas?" Tanya Itachi.

"Ng, terima kasih." Ucap Sakura mencium Itachi.

"Itachi." Panggil Sakura.

"Ya?"

"Kita lupa memakai pengaman." Kata Sakura yang kaget

"Sudahlah, kau tinggal menjadi istriku saja, masalah beres kan?" kata Itachi yang mengentengkan.

"Hihihii." Baiklah.

* * *

maaf yah, kalo lemonnya kurang pas, ini pertama kali sih..hehehee


End file.
